SCP-2075
SCP-2075 is the designation given by the SCP Foundation to the hive-mind entity that refers to itself as Karcist Varis and serves as a Karcist of the Sarkic faith. The entity is capable of controlling many separate human bodies, designated SCP-2075-1, at once and is capable of infecting more via a pathogen exhaled from the mouths of those it already controls. The SCP Foundation believed they had contained SCP-2075 after custody of one SCP-2075-1 instance named Aleksei Kravchuk was transferred to them by GRU Division "P" in 1991. The Foundation, who assumed that Kravchuk was the central source of the hive-mind, kept him at Biological Containment Site 66 and regularly interviewed him over the next few decades until in 2014, when SCP-2075 decided it was tired of maintaining the charade of being contained and had Kravchuk kill his interviewer Doctor Albert Cronenberg with the aid of two other SCP-2075-1 both working as Foundation security personnel. The three SCP-2075-1 and Croneberg then formed into a fleshy mass that caused great damage to Site 66. This event alerted the Foundation to SCP-2075's true nature. Description SCP-2075 is a hive-mind entity capable of controlling a large number of humans at once, each of whom are a permanent extension of its consciousness and designated SCP-2075-1 by the SCP Foundation. Further humans can be added to the collective via infection by a microbial pathogen capable of causing extreme neurological change that each SCP-2075-1 instance is capable of exhaling through their mouth. SCP-2075 is literate and fluent in Russian, English, German, and an archaic Uralic language not comparable to modern Uralic languages in the 21st Century. Biography A gift from Ion According to SCP-2075's claims while in Foundation custody, it was born in the year 1204. While it was young, it was exposed to two religions, the Sarkic faith and one of spiritual faith. It chose to join the Sarkic faith and at some point became a karcist, taking the title Karcist Varis. It eventually came into contact with Grand Karcist Ion, the faith's founder and high priest of the city of Adytum. Ion then conducted a ritual to bestowed SCP-2075's anomalous nature upon it. During the Time of Troubles, which lasted from 1598 to 1613, an instance of SCP-2075-1 was in the Russian city of Novgorod preaching to its occupants. It could feel the presence of the dead under the city, who had been massacred thirty years prior to its visit. All of the city's occupants were happy to receive the preacher bar one, an Archpriest of the Eastern Orthodoxy who claimed that SCP-2075 was a heretic, witch and Bogomil. The archpriest managed to incite a mob to murder the preacher and as they tore him to pieces SCP-2075 watched from afar, finding the experience humbling. Some instances of SCP-2075-1 were later imprisoned by Russian Tsars who feared SCP-2075's power. An arm is caged Aleksei Kravchuk, an SCP-2075-1 instance working as a security guard for GRU Division "P", was discovered to be anonymous and imprisoned by his employers. Under orders from Stalin, experiments were performed upon Kravchuk due to the Russian's fear of SCP-2075. GRU Division "P" nicknamed the SCP-2075-1 instances "meat puppets" and misunderstood the nature of their relationship with SCP-2075, believing Kravchuk to be the primary source of the hive-mind as opposed to another just another extension. After the USSR collapsed, custody of Kravchuk was transferred to the SCP Foundation on ██/██/1991 and he was moved to a Containment Unit in Sector G of Biological Containment Site 66. There, he was interviewed by Foundation researcher Doctor Albert Cronenberg who questioned him about his identity and anomalous abilities. The Foundation also incorrectly assumed that Kravchuk was the primary host of SCP-2075 and believed he could only control one instance of SCP-2075-1 at a time. Some time after Kravchuk came into the Foundation's custody, SCP-2075 infiltrated the Foundation through two SCP-2075-1 instances that it had join up as security personnel, Jacob D. Moore and Jonathan Li. Chats with Cronenberg SCP-2075 was eager to communicate with the Foundation through Kravchuk and on ██/██/1992, Cronenberg conducted the Foundation's seventh interview with him. During the interview the doctor asked about a fire that GRU Division "P" had informed the Foundation that Kravchuk had been involved in '55. SCP-2075 instead told Cronenberg about the death of the SCP-2075-1 in Novgorod during the Time of Troubles. On ██/██/1996, Cronenberg conducted the Foundation's forty-third interview with Kravchuk, aiming to better understand SCP-2075's origin and the extent of its anomalous abilities. Kravchuk explained that the ability had been a gift from Ion and when Cronenberg dismissed this as superstition SCP-2075 accused him of being a member of the Church of the Broken God, eternal foes of Sarkicism. Cronenberg then asked about Ion and Adytum, to which SCP-2075 gave short descriptions; however, when the doctor then asked about the pathogen used in SCP-2075's ability, it ignored the question and instead gave Cronenberg its condolences over the death of his wife, who it knew had died recently. This caused the doctor to bring the interview to an end. Sending a message In 2014 when Kracvhuk was atleast sixty-three years old, SCP-2075 decided it had tired of the SCP-2075-1's containment by the Foundation and had him summon Cronenberg to his Containment Unit. Cronenberg arrived accompanied by Moore and Li, who by this time had served the Foundation exceptionally for over ten years. Kravchuk informed Cronenberg that he intended to leave, revealing that the Foundation had misjudged the nature of his powers. He instructed Cronenberg to look at the nearest security camera, as he wished to send a message, and then Kravchuk, Li and Moore recited the Sarkic ritual once spoken by Ion. Li then held Cronenberg in place while Moore stabbed him with an anomalous ceremonial dagger, causing Cronenberg to warp into an expanding amorphous mass of flesh and bone which destroyed the surveillance camera he had glanced at earlier and then ruptured the containment unit. The mass disabled various defense parameters throughout Sector G until the facility was flooded with chlorine trifluoride, which eliminated the hostile mass ending the breach. Fifty-six casualties were sustained by the Foundation during the breach. The partial remains of individuals with DNA matching Kravchuk, Li and Moore were found within Sector G in the aftermath of the breech along with a non-anomalous ring shaped object depicting an Ouroboros. Containment procedures During Kravchuk's containment by the Foundation, he was held in isolation within a Containment Unit that could be hermetically sealed when necessary. The unit was decontaminated at least once daily, with more regular decontamination if it was deemed necessary. Any damage to the cell was repaired immediately by staff wearing Level A hazmat gear. Kravchuk was provided with bottled water and nutrient cubes to sustain himself. Foundation staff could observe him through a windows of laminated ballistic glass and communicate with him via remote microphone. Instances of SCP-2075-1 were terminated through incineration and disposed of using hazardous waste protocols unless authorization was given by the Site Director of Biological Containment Site 66 for the instances to be used as research. SCP-2075-1 biopsies are stored in cryogenic storage units. Breaches by SCP-2075 are considered a bio-hazardous contamination source and so are treated as a Category Θ-Theta type breach by the Foundation and as such Mobile Task Force Beta-7 is generally assigned to deal with them. During such a breach the protocol is for MAGNI to lock all entrance gates, block ventilation and sewage systems, close select units and cut power lines or other utilities to prevent spread of airborne hazardous substances throughout the affected site. Should the breach come to be considered a pandemic, MTF divisions will act rapidly in the containment and liquidation of areas affected by such anomalies. Surviving staff will be quarantined and examined for possible contamination. Incidents involving a catastrophic self-sustaining reaction are to be contained with maximum efficiency to prevent further spread into an "unrecoverable" situation.Lockdown Procedures Appearances *The Way of All Flesh *Lockdown Procedures Notes and references Category:Characters of unspecified gender Category:Hive-minds Category:Karcists Category:Uncontained SCPs Category:Sarkic